YCW
YouTube Championship Wrestling, or YCW, is an online YouTube efed, using the Nintendo GameCube video game WWE Day of Reckoning 2 and most recently the Xbox 360 version of WWE Smackdown vs RAW 2008. It is created by account member CMPunkLiddell4LifeO8, real name Lee Hayman. It is the only known CAW fed whose creator is based in Wales. The No Mercy Era (2007) YCW started as a one off show on the now defunct WrestlingMachineXXX account. It simulated matches between members of YouTube's internet wrestling community such as Darkmaul666, Kent Jones and Bill and Doug (rvdtito4life). The quality of the videos was very poor, having used a screen recorder and Windows Movie Maker. The videos were lost when the account was closed. The Comedy Era (February 2008) YCW returned for a pilot episode of "Rage" as an SMF style comedy fed in February of 2008. This version of YCW's production had greatly improved as this was the first YCW show where the footage was captured using a Dazzle Video Creator Platinum and was edited with Windows Movie Maker. This is also the first YCW show to feature commentary from Lee Hayman and his 10 year old brother Lewis Hayman who respectively potrayed the characters Johnny Blayze and Benjamin Smith. The Orignal Era (May 2008 - Present) YCW revamped it's style once again in May of 2008 opting for a more "serious" approach to CAW wrestling, similar to that of the Dynasty Wrestling Franchise. Until "Battle" Episode 2 YCW used the video game "WWE Day of Reckoning 2". However, since the "SummerBash" CPV Pre-show it has reverted back to using "WWE SmackDown vs RAW 2008". Out of all of the characters mentioned in the comedy pilot the only characters to survive are commentators Johnny Blayze and Benjamin Smith and Hardcore Champion John McCoy, who potrays a stereotypical "emo" gimmick. Benjamin Smith was axed at the SummerBash Pre-show, Lee Hayman, in character as Johnny Blayze, gave a Kayfabe reason that Benjamin had "pulled a Scott Hall" and no showed the event. The real reason was that Hayman didn't think that people would take YCW seriously as a legit CAW fed if it had a 10 year old commentator. Also, YCW now uses Pinnacle Studio 10 Plus for editing. Partnership with the DWF, problems and return After the "SummerBash" Pre-show was uploaded Hayman was contacted via a YouTube message by the user adjeagles76 (owner of the Dynasty Wrestling Franchise) about using one of his CAW characters in YCW. Hayman accepted and a cryptic promo was posted on YouTube slating the debut of the mystery superstar (who later was revealed to be JT Money) at the "SummerBash" CPV, (which was due to be uploaded in August but due to Hayman's headset breaking was pushed back until October). The CPV was finally uploaded on October 18th, 2008, however it had no commentary. Hayman posted a video giving reasons for YCW's 2 month abscence which was caused by his Xbox 360 being inactive due to the Red Ring of Death and also not being able to get a headset to do commentary until late November and needing the money for the "WWE SmackDown" show he is going to. YCW's return is now billed for a Christmas Eve CPV entitled "Christmas Eve Massacre". Time skip videos are currently being posted on Hayman's account to build up storylines heading into the CPV and get YCW's time frame back on track after the 2 month delay of "SummerBash". YCW Shows Weekly *Battle *Rage (Originally a WWE Sunday Night HeAT style B-show, now a CPV Pre-show) Occasional *(Day of upload) Night's Main Event CPV *SummerBash *Uncensored *Christmas Eve Massacre *Mind Games *Ground Zero *Frantic Friday *Bound For Greatness Champions *'YCW World Champion' - PJ Walker *'YCW Internet Champion' - Angel *'YCW Tag Team Champions' - Jay Hawkins and CJ Spears *'YCW Hardcore Champion' - John McCoy (title is defended under 24/7 rules) *'YCW Vixen's Champion' - Aimee Lovejoy Theme Songs Show Themes Battle *''"Speak"'' by Godsmack Rage *''"Rage"'' by Jim Johnston SummerBash *''"All Summer Long"'' by Kid Rock, "Orpheus" by Ash Uncensored *''"Loose"'' by Primer 55 CAW Themes PJ Walker *''"I'm So Sick"'' by Flyleaf JT Money *''"I Get Money"'' by 50 Cent Cody Punk *''"Basket Case"'' by Green Day, "We're All Dudes" by Less Than Jake Malice *''"Voodoo"'' by Godsmack Brett Clarke *''"Headstrong"'' by Trapt, "Misery Business" (instrumental) by Paramore Titan *''"Twisted Metal 2 Theme"'' Bryan Payne *''"Fuel"'' by Metallica Tornado *''"Defy You"'' by The Offspring HardKore *''"Swamped"'' by Lacuna Coil Angel *''"FU System"'' by Dale Oliver, "Mainlining Murder" by Lars Frederiksen and the Bastards Kid America *''"The Star Spangled Banner", ''"Born and Raised" by Dale Oliver Jay Hawkins and CJ Spears *''"In The Middle Of It Now"'' by Disciple Jermaine Jacobs *''"Bad Boys"'' by Bob Marley "Emo Kid" John McCoy *''"Letters To You"'' by Finch Loco *''"Heaven"'' by Uncle Kracker Ft. Paradime and Kid Rock Jose Martinez *'No theme, yet to debut.' Amber *''"Survive"'' by Rise Against Aisha Lopez *''"Fergalicious"'' by Fergie Jessica James/Wynter *''"Voodoo Child"'' by Rogue Traders, "Voodoo" by GodSmack Aimee Lovejoy *''"Tattoo"'' by Big Mother Thruster